X Rated Biology
by AAnitab
Summary: Anonymous Rex movie fic. This fic is set some time after the end of the movie. Vincent and Gabrielle have been together long enough to cross the species line… in the most intimate ways possible. Committed Vince/Gabe romantic smut ahead.
1. Names and other endearments

Gabrielle/Vincent Anonymous Rex

Title: X Rated Biology

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing from the Anonymous Rex movie universe and I make no money from the fic. No infringement is intended. Thoughts are inside of /\\.

This fic is set some time after the end of the movie. Vincent and Gabrielle have been together long enough to cross the species line… in the most intimate ways possible. Committed Vince/Gabe romantic smut ahead.

X Rated Biology

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Names and other Endearments

On a normal day he was Vin at least 22 hours out of 24. On a good day it was more like 18 to 20 hours. On his favorite days the numbers dropped even lower. But that wasn't why his reaction to the use of his first name as a whole word had changed recently.

She was the reason. The rather… new circumstances in which she called him Vince or Vincent were the reason his reactions were dramatically different. Gabrielle didn't add the 'sss' sound to his name without the extra heat in her eyes or the almost purr in her voice. He wasn't Vincent until they were skin to bare skin and some part of him was buried full-length inside her heat, whether that be tongue, fingers, tail or shaft.

And that was why he was fighting his nerves right now and thanking Chance he'd worn and fastened a few key buttons on his trench coat. Gabrielle had him so vocally trained that even when she was angry at him just the sound of all those letters on her lips had him at half-mast without a single touch of her skin to his. And the second she'd seen the blood on his shirt, she'd made sure he didn't get to touch her. Not yet, anyway.

"Vincent, sit down before you make me hit you over the head with your father's favorite wok." Gabrielle gestured one hand at him over her shoulder without turning. She was shoulder deep in the cabinet under the bathroom sink, searching for their first aid kit, of course.

"It's not that bad, Gabe. I'm fine." He settled the coat across his hips and couldn't help a smile at her low growl and the clanking sounds as she hurried.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding, Vincent 'I'm a stupid-head' Rubio. Now put your dino, private eye ass on that chair before I knock you cold and then take care of you."

Yup, more than half-mast and still stiffening at the scent of her getting stronger. Peaches and cream with just a hint of mammalian heat. Vin often wondered now just how his nose missed that part of her scent all these years. He'd always loved her smell, but if he'd processed that ape chemistry he'd have run before he could fall in love with her. Now it was too late, he was head over heels and had been for years. This dino was head over heels, madly in love with his precious little ape with the heart of a dino. And he wouldn't change one damn thing about her for the world.

Not even the spine of steel that had her bossing him around like this. The first aid kit clunked against the pipe and he knew she'd found it. Vin rushed back into the kitchen before she could find him disobeying her orders. It was only safe and fun to push her so far. Her voice told him in no uncertain terms that he'd pushed as far as he wanted to. "I'm fine, sweetheart. You always take very good care of me."

"You're not, but you will be." Gabrielle finally moved within range and he wrapped both arms tight around her waist, pulling her close to stand between his knees. The worry in her eyes faded just a bit under the heat of her need for him. Warm hands rested on his shoulders in the instant before her lips heated the skin of his forehead. "Damnit, Vince, you know I hate it when you get hurt."

There was that warmth and its attached 'sss' sound. Her Vince needed that warmth closer and he needed it now. "Gabrielle," Shoving his hand into her hair, he pulled her down and claimed a kiss. Her taste was more intoxicating than rosemary, basil, or even tarragon. And he wasn't ever giving this up. The scent of her arousal was just starting to tease his nose as her tongue teased his. One warm, tiny little hand dragged over his shoulder and down his chest. And then she pulled back, far, far too soon. Vince wasn't done kissing her by a long shot. "Baby, please."

"No, Vince, you're not distracting me until after I've checked you out. Now am I turning off your suit or are you?" Her fingers were an inch from the button. But then his precious Gabe knew where all his buttons were and exactly how to press them. He leaned back and invited her in with a wave of his hand. "Good boy," He braced for the weird feeling then relaxed into the warmth of her hands on his scales. "Now hold still while I take a look." It wasn't easy to hold still while she unbuttoned his shirt and sent exploring little touches up and down his torso. It wasn't easy to hold still with her hair falling against his shoulder and the curves of her breasts in perfect ogling position. It was impossible to have her this close without trying to touch her somehow. Vince let his tail curl around one of her knees, stroking slowly up the cloth of her jeans to wrap around her waist. The very tip of his tail slipped under the edge of her waistband to rub back and forth over the edge of her hip. Until one hand left his chest to clamp over his tail. "Vince, I said no distracting me."

"Can't help it, sweetheart, you're just so pretty and you smell so good." He buried his nose in the line of her throat for a deep, indrawn breath. Vince reached for her with careful talons, hooking through her belt loops to pull her closer. "You taste so good, I just wanna eat you up." He stroked his tongue over the heavy pulse in her throat, loving the sound and feel of her voice moaning for him. "My Gabrielle,"

"Vince," Her nails dug just slightly into his scales and that only wound his nerves up even tighter. She knew he loved her claws. "Stop." Every inch of his body heard that breathless little sound and helplessly obeyed her.

"Gabe," It was nearly painful to pull back but he tried, until she stepped right up against his chest and caught his face in her hands. The rock of her hips against his made his voice drop into a growl the next time he managed her name.

"You know I want this, you stupid reptile. But not until I know you're okay." His Gabrielle pressed her breasts to his chest, running both hands over every sensitive nerve in his chest. "So sit still, Damnit, let me check you out. Then you can shred everything we're wearing on the way to bed if you want. But not 'til I know you're alright."

He loved this woman so much his chest hurt. He fucking adored the way she cared for him, cared about him. No one had ever loved him like his precious girl. "Hurry up, then. I'm about to lose my patience and carry you to bed whether or not I'm still bleeding."

The heat on her face tightened muscles and nerves all over his body. Then her words only made control harder to hold onto. "Well then, I guess I have a good reason to be thorough." His fragile little mammal did love it when he lost control.

000

The urge to kiss him breathless was just a little lower than the urge to beat him half to death with cookware. And strangely the stroke of his tail over her skin and the heat in his eyes was doing more for her violence than arousal. But just barely. Fighting to keep her hormones off her face, Gabrielle tried to focus on the shallow but still bleeding cut along his ribs. Her stupid reptile knew just how badly he affected her patience. There was no need to draw his attention to it right now. She knew the second he was patched up, she was going to be flat on her back with him testing every nerve's ability to melt.

It pissed her off no end that he was pushing her this hard when even her ape-nose could smell his blood on his clothes. "At least it's not serious… and no that doesn't mean you can carry me to bed yet. Dinos get infections just like the rest of the world and I'm cleaning you up." She looked up at him a moment, melting a little against her will at the heat in his eyes and the stroke of that… amazingly agile tongue over his lips. Damn, of course Vince knew exactly what he was doing to her. He'd spent months delightedly figuring out exactly what he did to her. Just as she knew exactly what she was capable of doing to him. "So soon enough, I'll let you do anything you want… but not just yet."

Gabrielle loved that look, swallowing back a low moan and dragging her eyes off his face. Antiseptic and bandages, now, or she wasn't going to win this battle of wills. And winning was almost as much fun as losing. Best not to tip the balance just yet. "Peaches…"

"Shh," His voice was still the fastest and surest way to bypass her brain. "The less you distract me, the sooner I get this done." Her breath caught in time with his at the faint sting of disinfectant. "And the sooner I let you get me out of my clothes." His hands tightened at her waist, his talons slipping under the hem of her shirt to curl around the curve of her hips. The bandage in her fingers slipped as he pulled her closer, right against the front of his hips. /Almost done, just a second.\\ Gabe forced her hands to stop shaking long enough to smooth the tape and gauze into place.

"Now, Peaches and Cream?" His tail slid down her thigh and back up, the very tip circling over her hip bone just like his thumb usually did. "Can I carry you to our bed now?" Vince pressed just close enough that she could feel the edges of his chest scales against her skin. "Please, my sweet Gabrielle, I need you." His voice had the effect it always did when he said her name just like that. It made her hands shake, her knees go weak, and every nerve in her body ask for more. His head dipped and she was on her toes to meet the kiss halfway before he could even bury his talons in her hair.

She loved his kiss. In his suit or out of it, Vince's lips on hers was something she wasn't capable of getting enough of. Au natural, it just required a little more care and delicacy. The first time she'd nicked her tongue on his teeth, he'd refused to kiss her without the suit for a week. Gabe wrapped both arms around his neck and carefully, oh so carefully, sent her tongue exploring the warm, sweet depths of his mouth. God, she'd missed kissing him all day, missed so much more. "Hmm. Yes, Vince, now. Our bed, now."

"Yes, love." Talons moved suddenly to the backs of her thighs, helping her wrap her legs around his waist in the instant before his lips reclaimed hers. This time it was his tongue doing the exploring, and doing it very well. No risks of nicks this way. /Vince, please.\\ Gabe was nowhere near done with his mouth when he pulled away, and she let him know it with a low groan and a careful bite of his lower lip. "Did you mean it, Gabe?"

For a split second she had no idea what he meant, then his talons curled around the hem of her shirt, the sharp points just straining the fabric. /Oh, yeah, the shredding.\\ Gabe pretended to think about it, hesitating a moment just to feel the impatient tension thrum through the muscles of his shoulders. No woman wanted to be too predictable. A little surprise kept a man on his toes, kept him interested. /Or a dino,\\ She trailed her nails up and down the little ridges of his spine, digging in just a bit when he growled. "Yes, Vince, I'm very sure." His tongue flicked along the line of her collarbone in the instant before she felt a small jerk. He'd even gotten her sleeves so that her bra was the only fabric keeping his bare chest from her skin. She wanted that skin, all of it, against every hungry, desperate inch of her own. "I'm not attached to this bra either. And these are my oldest pair of jeans."

The sound vibrating under his ribs was something between a laugh and a growl. "Is my little ape a little eager?" Her voice was more firmly on the growling side even as his talons ran lightly down the length of her spine and back up her ribs.

"Your… little ape… has been sitting all alone for hours and hours waiting for her damn dino to get home from his stakeout. You're damn right I'm a little eager." Gabrielle planted a hard bite over his pulse, holding the pressure until he growled and pressed her tighter against his ribs. "And if we're not naked and horizontal in the next minute, your little ape is going to show you her teeth and claws."

His sharp laugh shook her ribs, rubbed his scales against her skin. But it was his smile against her lips that made her heart rate jump a little. "Well then," Vince brushed his lips against hers with a low, soft growl. "I guess I have a good reason to be thorough." He stroked the tip of his tongue along her jaw on the way to her ear. "I should take my time stripping us bare, should see just how primal my sweet little mammal can get."

She knew she was growling, as low and violent as any sound she could remember making. But it was the sound he made when she dug her nails as deep into his shoulders as she could that stuck in her mind. Gabe could make him lose control. She knew it and she wanted it… now. Wrapping her legs tighter around his hips, Gabe ground against his erection in hard, precise circles. Even through two layers of denim, she could feel his length twitch and harden even more. "Naked. Bed. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am." Suddenly, she wasn't wrapped eagerly around his hips. She was dangling head down over his shoulder as her dino damn near sprinted down the hallway to their bedroom, his talons already widening the first rip he'd made in her waistband before he kicked open the last door in the way.

/Fuck, yes, there's my wild dino.\\

000


	2. Fragile Control

X Rated Biology

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Fragile Control

She was killing him. His gorgeous girl was naked by the time he bounced her gently into the middle of their bed. And she was on her knees reaching for his belt before he took the last step to reach the bed himself. "Come here, Vince." Human fingers were better at buckles, buttons, and zippers than talons. But he damn well knew that letting her agile little fingers anywhere near his pants would be the first step to him being buried so deep inside her he never wanted to leave again.

That was the plan, but he couldn't hurt her. Fragile ape and all. "Gabrielle," Vince caught her wrists, careful about the points. "Hold that thought." Guiding her hands back down to her sides, he slid one hand to his stomach, about to turn on his suit.

"No, Damnit." His ape gave a very primitive growl and dragged his arms to his sides. "I've been waiting all night for my damn dino to come home to me and I'm getting my damn dino." His Gabrielle dragged him right to the edge of the bed and pulled him into a hard, tongue-tangling kiss. He was lost in her mouth, helpless to focus on anything but the agile twist of her tongue and the sweet taste of her.

Until her fingers slipped inside his pants to wrap his every hungry nerve in the soft heat of her skin. "Gabrielle!" He buried his talons into the mattress through the sheets just to keep them from clenching that hard on her skin. Vince just as helplessly thrust into her hands. She was so soft, so warm, squeezing him so deliciously tightly. "Gabe, my sweet, sweet Gabe." Vince wanted, needed her all of her. Right now. Fisting his talons in her hair, he pulled her right up against his chest for a dangerously hard kiss, losing himself in the taste of her breathless groan. "Lay back, sweetheart, now."

"Vince…"Her fingers tightened even as she protested.

"No, Peaches, hands off and back on the bed if you want me naked." Vince nipped her pouting lower lip, giving her just the edge of his teeth. His restraint crumbled a little more at the low desperate sound she made. His precious ape loved making him lose control, loved feeling his teeth and talons. "Please, baby, I want every inch of you against my skin."

"That's what I want too, my darling dino." She stole a kiss and stroked his erection one more sweet time before she pulled back with a gorgeous smile. "You have ten seconds to strip before I tie you to the bed with anything you're still wearing, Vincent. Hurry Damnit." He felt the cold wash over his skin even as his eyes adored every line and curve of her stretching out over their sheets.

His mind flashed back to the first time his little ape had tied him to his headboard as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. That had also been the first time she'd made him turn off his suit and taken him au naturale. /That's right, my sweet little ape. I'm your dino.\\

Just the thought of her heat against and around his scales sent the tips of his talons through a fistful of his pants. Better hurry or he wouldn't be getting the soft, smooth slide of her skin under his hands tonight. "Are you ready, Gabrielle?" Vince watched the trembling move through her body as his hands closed around her ankles. Her head nodded frantically, her nails scrabbling at his shoulder in an attempt to pull him up over her body. /Nope, baby, not just yet. I've got so much more I want to do with you.\\ He dragged his hands higher as slowly as possible until his girl brokenly moaned his name, every single letter of it. "Hmm, guess I should see for myself, huh, sweetheart?"

He locked his eyes to her face even as he slid the eager tip of his tail between her thighs, where she was unbelievably hot and soft. "Sweet hell, please, Vincent!" There it was, that dazzling sound of her nearly screaming his complete first name. It only ever happened when some lucky part of him was buried in the heated depths of the woman he loved. No wonder just the sound got him hard. But the feel of her like this was even better. Every inch of her body arched and tightened, pulling him closer and rubbing all that soft heat against him. Every inch of his body begged him just as intensely to plunge his erection into the sweet heaven between her thighs. /Down boy, not yet, feel more of her first.\\

"Hmm, not yet, Gabe. I don't think you're quite ready for me." She was wetter than he thought he'd ever felt her but that wasn't enough. Besides, he hadn't gotten to taste his Peaches and Cream girl in hours and hours. Vincent desperately needed every single one of her flavors on his tongue. And he'd certainly enjoy building her need for him even higher. "I haven't eaten my Peaches today."

She shivered, moaned, and dug sharp little nails into his back. /So beautiful and so smart.\\ He needed her kiss first, but he needed so much more of her after that. "Don't make me wait too long for all of you, or I'm going to take over, Vincen-." He pressed the tip of his tail deeper as soon as the V in his name was on her lips, wanting to hear the trembling move into her voice. Before she could bite off the T, his tongue was in her mouth, drinking in her taste and her voice.

When he could make himself give up her lips, Vincent smiled against the arched line of her throat. "Try to hold still for me." It would be an impossible task with the steady thrust and exploration of his tail and the thorough plan he had for every inch of her skin. "Damn, Peaches, you taste so good." Her ribs were heaving against his palms as he lowered his head to the sweet curves of her breasts. He timed the strokes of his tongue over her nipples with the plunge of his tail just to feel her body writhe against his chest. She was so soft, so perfectly delicious, so sweetly responsive. And every gorgeous little shift of her body under, around, and against him made it harder to savor her slowly. /More, Peaches, more sweet skin.\\

Oh, so carefully, Vincent pulled her breast into his mouth, barely letting her feel the slightest edge of his teeth. "Vincent, please, harder." He pulled back from her skin with a slow lick and a soft kiss. There wasn't even a mark of his teeth. Smiling against the curve of her waist, he gave her the slightly harder bite she'd asked for just above her belly button before flicking a soothing tongue over the faint red mark. "Yes, Vincent, more, please."

"I've tasted my Peaches," he nuzzled her breasts until she got her eyes open and on his face. Then he gave her a wide, toothy grin. "Now, I want my cream." Her thighs trembled and clung to his ribs, her hips fighting desperately to climb his body despite his grip on her waist. "Is that what my little ape wants?"

"Fuck, yes, Vincent, I love your mouth. Yes, please." Her nails were about to draw blood on his back, but all that did was make him want a tighter grip. Dragging the tips of his talons down her thighs, her dino helped her body shift under his. Not once did he let his tail lose its place or rhythm, not until her knees were draped over his shoulders and his tongue was taking over the task at hand. This… this was better than ginger, basil, rosemary, or saffron. This flavor washing over his tongue was better than anything he'd ever tasted in his life. And he would never, ever get enough of her against his tongue. Vincent could lie here between her gorgeous thighs and drink her in forever. Just as long as she kept holding him close with those short little nails and calling out his name.

000

/Dear fucking hell, you are so good at this.\\ Gabe fought to keep her eyes open because few things in life were more beautiful than his eyes staring up at her face. And she knew he loved watching the pleasure he gave her. Sometimes he would stop until she got her eyes back to his. So she watched when it took all her self-control to hold his gaze because she would do anything for him to keep up exactly what he was doing to her for as long as they both could stand it. "Vincent, please." Her nails clenched just a little harder at the back of his neck when the very tip of his tongue found and danced over the spot inside her that only he could find, the spot that made her eyes roll back in her head and her nails dig for blood through his skin. "There, oh sweet hell, Vincent, right there."

He smiled against her most sensitive nerves, closed his hands around the very top of her thighs, and curled his tail around her waist. She knew in that moment that he was determined to push her right over the edge before she could get him up here and every inch of him inside her. And that's what she wanted. His tongue was nerve meltingly amazing. But there was nothing she liked better than his heart beating against her ribs as he plunged every inch of his erection inside her. There was nothing better than his eyes on hers and his kiss when their bodies were connected the most intimate way possible. She wanted her dino and she wanted him now. "So sweet, my sweet Gabe." It was almost a growl. Then it became a full out growl when she arched and called out his name.

/So close… please, Vincent… so very close.\\ His talons pressed a little harder into her thighs to hold her completely still. His teeth nipped her most sensitive nerves and his voice vibrated against her skin. And then she was shaking as he shoved her orgasm through her body and his name from her lips in a scream. The pleasure was still heating every inch of her skin when she finally got her eyes back open. Vincent was closer now, propped above her on his elbows to watch her face. Talons stroked through her hair and his hips rested high between her legs. He was so close, but nowhere near close enough. /Vincent, please. I want my dino. I need you.\\ Forcing her arms to work, Gabrielle curled them around his neck and pulled him closer. Close enough to feel his heart racing against her ribs, close enough to wrap her legs around his hips. Not close enough even here. "Vincent," Her voice failed her and she tried to say it all with a kiss instead. Scratching her nails over his shoulders, Gabe plunged her tongue into his mouth and growled against his tongue, her hips shifting under his urgently. "Vincent, now, please. I want you, need you. Now."

He smiled, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. Vincent shifted in her arms, curling his talons through her hair and his tail around her waist. "Always, Peaches. I always need you." His tail helped the angle of her hips against his until he pressed just the very tip of himself inside her. "I love you, my precious Gabrielle. I'll always love you."

It was so hard to focus on his face, on his words when every nerve in her body was pleading for his hips to finish that move. Her hips were fighting for more of his length, for even another inch of him. But those words, that look in his eyes… that was more important than anything in her world. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have this dino's love. "Vincent, I love you, my sweet, stupid dino. I love you so damn much." Gabrielle claimed his lips for a sweet, tender kiss, pulling in a deep breath. Then she buried her nails in the back of his neck and growled against his lips. "Now get in here before I have to hurt you."

He laughed against her lips, spreading one hand very low on her back, his talons just barely pressing against her skin. "Hold on, love, and I'll give you everything, all of me." He waited a moment for her hands to tighten their grip on his shoulders and then Gabe was the joyous recipient of every glorious inch of his erection. This was her favorite thing in the world. Vincent was holding her so tight, buried himself so deep, and looked at her like she was his whole world. Just like she knew she was looking at him, because he was. Vincent was her whole world. And even as close as he could get, she still wanted him closer. "Gabrielle,"

She tightened her legs around him, trying for even a little more of him. "Hmm, oh yes, Vincent, right there." He shivered in her arms, pressing just a little deeper at the sound of his name on her lips. His hand at her hip held her at the perfect angle for depth, the tips of his talons just barely marking her skin. He felt… so damn good. From the length of him buried inside her most sensitive nerves, to the coil of his tail holding her tight, to the strength of his body covering hers, to the heat on his face as he stared down at her. This was what she wanted so badly, needed every single day in order to breathe right. "Vincent, I love you, my dino, my Vincent. God, I love feeling you, love this."

"You know I love you, my precious ape. I love every single second I'm lucky enough to be inside you." Vincent groaned against her lips, stealing a deep, tender kiss that she was overjoyed to give him. This was what she'd been waiting for all damn night. Gabrielle would never get enough of her sweet dino just like this. And then, with his lips still caressing hers, his hips made the first thrust. "Sweet Chance, Peaches, you feel… you feel…" Words failed him, but she knew exactly what he meant at the feel of a hungry growl vibrating low in his chest and the hard, deep plunge of his body into hers.

Gabrielle growled herself, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. /More, Vincent, again.\\ It wasn't enough, it wasn't ever enough even as it was so damn good it made her eyes roll back in her head and every inch of her body fight to pull him closer, deeper. When his low groan turned into laughter, Gabe knew she must have called out his name again. Her dino fucking loved to hear her beg for him. She loved hearing him beg too, and she knew just how to do it. This time the letters on her lips were deliberate. Gabe moaned his complete first name when the next thrust of his erection pressed him as deep as dinoly possible. She timed it with the plunge of her nails into the back of his neck and the helpless arch of her body against and under his. The breathless twist of his tongue around her name came with the bite of his talons in her back and a thrust of his hips that was almost hard enough, almost deep enough for the pleading of her nerves. "That's it, my dino, that's what I want. Vincent, please. Harder."

He smiled, placed a careful bite at the base of her throat, and shifted his hands to firmly grip her hips. "If you want me harder, hold on tight." Vincent waited a few heartbeats for her hands to tighten on his shoulders and her legs to shift higher around his body. When she was positioned to his satisfaction, her dino licked from her pulse to her lips for a kiss. She barely hear the words he whispered there. "My sweet Peaches and cream, my precious ape." And then there was no focusing on anything except the hard thrust of his body into hers and the give of his skin under her nails.

/Oh sweet fuck, yes.\\ "Vincent!"

000


End file.
